Gregorius
Background “The wise man learns from the deaths of others.” Characteristics Skills Charm (Fel): Trained Deceive (Fel): +10 Blather (Fel): Trained Barter (Fel): Trained Inquiry (Fel): +10 Scrutiny (Per): Trained Command (Fel): Trained Awareness (Per): +10 Invocation (WP): +10 Psyniscience (Per): +10 Dodge (Ag): +10 Forbidden Lore (Int) *Heresy: Trained *Cults: Trained *Warp: +10 *Daemonology: +10 *Mutants: Trained *Inquisition: Trained Common Lore (Int) *Imperial Creed: Trained *Ecclesiarchy: Trained Scholastic Lore (Int) *Imperial Creed: +10 *Occult: +10 Speak Language (Int) *Hive Dialect: Trained *Low Gothic: Trained *High Gothic: +10 Secret Tongue (Int) *Ecclesiarchy: Trained Literacy (Int): Trained Trade (Int) *Copyist *Valet Tech-Use (Int): Basic Talents & Traits Sorcerer (Psy rating of 2; All Power Threshold +2; +10 on Psychic Phenomena rolls for Minor Powers, +20 for Major; May learn Arcana equal 3 times WPB, Major Powers count as two) Flagellant (-1 current wounds, +10 on WP tests to resist mind control and malignancy. -5 on all tests if no flagellation) Fearless (Immune to Fear and Pinning, but to back down or disengage from combat must succeed WP roll) Unshakeable Faith (May reroll failed Fear tests) Strong Minded (May reroll WP tests to resist non-physical psychic attacks) Insanely Faithful (May reroll Shock and take the better result) Dark Soul (Half of the normal penalty on Malignancy tests) Orthoproxy (+20 bonus to WP tests to resist Interrogation or Mind Control) Armour of Contempt (-1 on every CP gain, may test WP to ignore effects of accumulated CP for 1 round) Cleanse and Purify (Targets have -20 penalty to avoid being hit by flamer) Master Orator (Fellowship skill tests may affect 10 times the normal number of people) Resistance (+10 on tests to resist this subject) *Psychic Powers *Fear Peer *Ecclesiarchy Melee Weapon Training *Primitive Pistol Weapon Training *Solid Projectile *Flame *Melta *Plasma Basic Weapon Training *Primitive *Bolt *Flame *Melta *Plasma Quick Draw Rapid Reload Sprint (Can use +AB on Full Move or Double Run distance. Consecutive uses = 1 fatigue) Hard Target (All opponents take -20 to BS when you charge or run) Accustomed to Crowds (Crowds do not count as difficult terrain, hivers can run and charge through dense crowds with no penalty) Caves of Steel (Tech-Use (int) as basic skill) Hivebound (-10 penalty on all Survival (Int) tests, -5 on all Intelligence tests while out of a "proper hab") Wary (+1 to Initiative) Psychic Powers & Arcanas Minor: *Call Object *Healer *Fearful Aura *Resist Possession *Sense Presence Major: *Exsanguine *Seal Wounds *Dowsing *Inspire *Telepathy Movement Gear Plasma Gun (Mezoa) - 18kg Storm Trooper Carapace - 15kg Charm/Psy-Focus (Skulls) Ecclesiarchy Robes (Good Quality Clothing) Weapons Armor Wounds Fate Insanity Disorders: Corruption Malignancies: ''' '''Ill-fortuned: Whenever the character uses a Fate Point roll a d10. On a score of 7, 8, 9 or 10 it has no effect but it is lost anyway. Mutations: Brute: The mutant is physically powerful with deformed masses of muscle. Apply +10 strength, +10 toughness and -10 Agility. Characteristics tested for Mutation: Willpower Experience Advances Taken Category:Player Character Category:Dark Heresy Category:Excidium